overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Story Arcs
This is the list of Story Arcs and their corresponding summaries, for the Overlord series' main storyline. The list also includes the number of light novel volumes, manga chapters, anime episodes and specials the story arc has. The Undead King Arc The Undead King Arc is the first major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc introduces Momonga, an average salaryman who spends most of his time playing the game of YGGDRASIL that is about to be shut down. He was suddenly transformed into his avatar and his NPC's came to life. He is faced with difficult decisions as well as new and dynamic situations that must be handled carefully. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 1 * Manga Chapters: MC01, MC02, MC03, MC04 * Anime Episodes: EP01, EP02, EP03, EP04 The Dark Warrior Arc The Dark Warrior Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma under their adventurer persona named Momon and Nabe accordingly. Ainz and Nabe are on a mission to become famous adventurers so that they can: earn money, become famous, and acquire influence within the surrounding areas; with the additional goal of learning more about the mysterious new locations surrounding them. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 2 * Manga Chapters: MC05, MC06, MC07, MC08, MC09 * Anime Episodes: EP05, EP06, EP07, EP08, EP09 The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown stopping Shalltear Bloodfallen's rebellion before she can cause more problems for him or worse; jeopardize his future plans in the new world. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 3 * Manga Chapters: MC10, MC11, MC12, MC13, MC14 * Anime Episodes: EP10, EP11, EP12, EP13 The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc introduces Zaryusu Shasha, a lizardman of the Green Claw Tribe trying to unite and save the lizardman tribes from total annihilation in order to fight against the undead forces of Nazarick. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 4 * Manga Chapters: MC15, MC16, MC17, MC18, MC19, MC20, MC21, MC22, MC23, MC24, MC25, MC26, MC27 * Anime Episodes: EP01, EP02, EP03, EP04, EP05 The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This first half of the arc is focused on Climb, Brain Unglaus, and Sebas Tian and their interactions in the kingdom of Re-Estize. Then the second half of the arc pertains to Jaldabaoth threatening the Re-Estize Kingdom with his demon army and throwing the city into total pandemonium. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 5 and Overlord Volume 6 * Manga Chapters: MC27, MC28, MC29, MC30, MC31, MC32, MC33, MC34, MC35, MC36, MC37, MC38, MC39, MC40, MC41, MC42, MC43, MC44, MC44.5, MC45, MC46, MC47, MC48, MC49, MC50, MC51, MC52 * Anime Episodes: EP06, EP07, EP08, EP09, EP10, EP11, EP12, EP13 The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Foresight, a worker group who volunteered to explore and investigate a mysterious large tomb. Unknown to them, they are facing certain death by trespassing in the headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 7 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: EP06, EP07, EP08 The Two Leaders Arc The Two Leaders Arc is a side story in the Overlord series. This arc is about Enri Emmot becoming the new matriarch of Carne Village and the daily life of Nazarick. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 8 * Manga Chapters: MC53, * Anime Episodes: EP01, EP02, EP03, EP04, EP05 The Magic Caster of Destruction Arc The Magic Caster of Destruction Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about the annual war between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. Ainz Ooal Gown and his newly established nation decide to join the annual war; thereby turning it into a total war. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 9 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: EP09, EP10, EP11, EP12, EP13 The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown's decision to turn his kingdom into a utopia for all races. Meanwhile, rulers of other countries are plotting to oppose him and his newly founded nation. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 10 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown's visit to the Dwarf Kingdom alongside Aura Bella Fiora and Shalltear Bloodfallen. However, they discover that the dwarves are being threatened by the Quagoa. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 11 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about the demi-humans' invasion led by Jaldabaoth against the Roble Holy Kingdom. Realizing how powerful this threat posed to be for their nation, the Holy Kingdom planned to enlist the help of Momon in their war effort. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 12 and Overlord Volume 13 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a Trivia * First Season of the Overlord anime adaptation covers Light Novel Volumes 1 to 3. * Second Season of the Overlord anime adaptation covers Light Novel Volumes 4 to 6. * Third Season of the Overlord anime adaptation covers Light Novel Volumes 7 to 9. * There are two sets of volumes that focus on one story arc. One being Volumes 5 and 6 of The Men in the Kingdom Arc while the other being Volumes 12 and 13 of The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc. Category:Content